


Big Girls Don't Cry

by baekkieony



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: A very fluffy end, Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hardships, I'm Sorry, Love, Not Beta Read, Sugarcoated, This Is STUPID, angsty, cute af, female - Freeform, i hate romantic, only a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: Lisa's so so scared, but then there's Jisoo all comfort and home and just Jisoo.





	Big Girls Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A).



> This is some shitty promt, with a cute end I'll never write again. I'm not really into Blackpink, it's for a friend, so I hope you could apologize mistakes with their characters and why i choose their stage names. Not beta'd. Titel inspired by shanon. For A~.

The excitement before a concert always got Lisa. She's been thrilled, caught in the moment, attached to the adrenaline running through her body. She loved the attention and the applause from the audience. She lived for the feeling of sweat running down her spine, for the movements of her feet she had done a thousand times, for the voice cracking through the speakers and screams from her fans who only came to see _her._

She didn't just practice the stage, she was the stage.

At it wasn't any different this evening. She was nervous as always, blood running hot and going through her lines in her head again and again. She had to make sure that nothing went wrong, because it was the first concert from their new tour and she was supposed to make it fucking great. A mission had to been fulfilled.

Jisoo caught her in her nervousness, saw her sitting on the sofa backstage and running through her hair again and again. Jisoo sighed when she noticed the trembling of her fingers on the sheets of paper. Lisa would never change. Jisoo knew - and so did Lisa - that she would be fantastic and breathtaking as always, but the slight and unwell feeling of suffering creeping up her spine would never be completely gone. But Lisa lived for the thrill.

Instead of teasing her for it or making fun of their maknae, Jisoo sat down next to Lisa, arm slipping behind her like it was nature. Lisa looked up from her paper, straight into Jisoo's warm and embracing eyes. Soft fingers ran through Lisa's carrot hair, the strains of dyed and dried out hair.

"You'll make it great, I'm sure", Jisoo's voice was only a whisper in Lisa's ear, but it was comforting and Jisoo enough to stop her hands from shakening. "I-you know I'm not nervous because of the concert", Lisa's voice didn't represent the nervousness the rest of her body showed.

"You really gonna do it? I thought you'd been kidding", a short kiss pressed on Lisa's forehead, on the bangs of her hair and then Jisoo was there again, all up with comfort and being home for Lisa, finger stroking now her elegant and exposed neck.

"I don't make fun about things like this", Lisa glided closer to Jisoo, making sure no one of the staff members would notice a thing. This was theirs, the only thing this exhausting business had left for them, after stealing their privacy, their social life and the romantic they had left for each other. It was safe, warm, worthy to take. Being together. That counted. Closeness.

It was moments like these, the world blended out, just the two of them, feeling each other.

But then the stage came back, the stuff hurried them to get their shit together and finish their run through. They had only 15 minutes left before the stage would begin.

The two got guarded under the stage, together with Jennie and Rose. They waited for the sign, for the moment when the adrenaline could wash over them and take them with it. For the moments when they could see the fans holding up self-made banners and hear their screams, their applause, run with the moment of excitement.

Again; Lisa loved getting attention. She had trained for this; for the first moment, when everybody got ready and the music started playing. She lived for the dance, for the gifts. But she also lived for moments together, alone, out of the spotlight. Moments with Jisoo. Closeness. Them. Together. It counted. As much as the stage always would.

Their first song was also the newest. As if it's your last wasn't Lisa's favourite, but she'd perform it as good as she'd do everything else. With grace and elegance and the natural confidence which everybody had who felt at home on stage.

Their performance was amazing. The fans were entertained, the manager would be happy, but this concert was different for both Lisa and Jisoo.

They had an announcement - you can read it as only Lisa to be honest, but Jisoo was okay with it. Their tour had to start with a bomb. A turn - yet for Lisa but also for Jisoo. It could ruin their career.

"OKAY GUYS!", Lisa screamed through the excited crowd of fans. "We've got something to tell you - or should I say, Jisoo and I got something to tell you", the hall went suddenly bitterly silent. Lisa could grab the fear of the crowd - what if this was also their last concert, what if they had quitted it?

"First, you don't have to be afraid. It's nothing you'd be worried about, or at least I hope so. But, please, let me tell you all a story", Lisa sat down at the edge of the stage, dangerously close to their fans, but she didn't mind. "The story is about a girl, a girl who had been insecure about everything, a girl who had to deal with a lot - dumb people who judged her without knowing her story, unpleasant parents and lot of rejecting. The story about a girl who had dreams, but the dreams got broken and she shattered along with them. But it's after all the story of a girl as you and me, a human who hopes for a better place", Lisa had to take a breath.

"Okay, there's this girl. She's young and dumb and she has dreams. Dreams of getting big and make it as a star. Dreams she dreamed again and again, dreams some of you surely dreamed some day. And one day she dreamed of a brighter future. She left her home country and went to Seoul, went to this big city to make it. Made her dreams come finally true. She trained hard; for her family, for herself, for the excitement. But she got down, broke down and her beautiful dreams of a brighter future got shattered in pieces", Lisa felt the tears in her eyes, but she didn't stop.

"She never gave up. The took the broken dreams and glued them together, until they were as bright as in the beginning. She's a fighter, our little girl. And she made it. Made it as a star. Had her dreams come true. She loved the thrill of being on stage. But there was something missing. Not something but somebody. Our girl fall in love. And this gave her the hardest time of her life", Jisoo sat down next to her.

"The girl was in a girl group with four members and she had the unpleasant event of falling in love with one of her members. Nights did she spend to crying, days of not getting along with herself. She was so unhappy, but yet had to hide it behind her happy façade. Her parents won't accept that she's gay and neither her friends and then came the day when she couldn't hide it. Her members found out - also the one she fell in love with", the salty tears spilled down her cheeks, in her expensive clothes, but she never cared less.

"But instead of judging her, they were loving and careful. They didn't made her uncomfortable, instead of pushing away they took her hand and went through her hard time together as one and not left her alone in the dark. And after all the other member also fell in love with her. They. Together. That's what really mattered for her now. She loved the stage but the closeness counted too", a sob came out of her throat. When did it get so hard to speak anyway?

"So here I am, telling you my unpretty, shitty lovestory with Jisoo. And now I ask myself, ask you. Please accept us and support us, no matter what gender we love or what person we love. You have to be very small minded to judge people because of who they love and not who they are. We both know that we don't live in a country where being gay is an acceptable fact or social acceptable at all. We'll gonna have a hard time, but with your support and your acceptance we'll make it. We'll gonna make to america and to germany and all the other beautiful countries and do you know why?", Lisa made a pause, allowed her gaze to glide above the silent crowd.

"Because love is everywhere the same".

Her voice was only a whisper, but she was sure that everybody had heard it well enough.

Then her whole body trembled and her fingers started shakening, before everything went black and she woke up in her bed next to the sleeping Jisoo. They were at home. This was their home. She was in her bed, next to Jisoo. The love of their life. It was only a dream. Everything's gonna be okay. Would be okay. It was okay.

This dream happened 23 years ago and nothing has changed between them. They were still this butterflies, the sparkle in Jisoo's eyes were still there.

Lisa turned around to the now slightly awake Jisoo, a smile in her pretty face. "Lisa? What happened?", her voice was still sleepy, but Lisa only smiled and pressed her body soft into the pillows again, pressing a light kiss on her lips. "Nothing. Only a dream", Jisoo smiled back and closed her eyes again.

But Lisa stayed awake and admired her from afar. She hoped that she would never have the adversity to miss this glowing piece of the wide galaxy next to her. It was too beautiful and precious to let it go.

**_We run after hours that have long passed and are trying to plan seconds that are way too far away, just to forget how much we could change the now._ **


End file.
